


Young in heart

by snowynight



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003), Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Character Study, Character of Color, Comment Fic, Community: fic_promptly, Crossover, F/M, Female Protagonist, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-18
Updated: 2011-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-15 18:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pirates of the Caribbean/Star Trek (AOS), Anamaria(Nyota Uhura), Fountain of Youth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young in heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Muccamukk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muccamukk/gifts).



Uhura (it took her so much time to settle down into the name, but now it fits like a pair of gloves) walked among what she would like to think of her crew. Kirk might be the captain and Spock might be the First officer, but she knew what power she could hold and old habits died hard.

Spock, with his adorable coldness and reservation, was a fine kid and a good man to fall in love with. She liked digging into his people's history, to think of a people who trained themselves into peace and logic long when her people were fighting over the spoils, it was so strange.

Occasionally she recall the thief who stole her ship and then returned her one. She wondered whether he actually fulfilled his dream of finding the Fountain of Youth, and his expression when in fact she had long found out the secret. To tell the truth, she forgot his face now. They all faded.

"Officer, back to the positions. There's an incident!" Kirk shouted.

Uhura ran back to her station. Time to get to work again.

**Author's Note:**

> There's a remix: [Of Youth (the morning calm remix)](http://charybdis.dreamwidth.org/13286.html). Go read it.


End file.
